<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uma succubu e nove humanos by Makitasama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946746">Uma succubu e nove humanos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama'>Makitasama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hetalia [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon Sex, F/F, F/M, Multi, Sex, Succubi &amp; Incubi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Você certamente conhece succubus, mas não dessa forma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female America/Female Lithuania (Hetalia), Female Lithuania/Canada, Female Lithuania/Egypt, Female Lithuania/Female Cuba, Female Lithuania/Female India, Female Lithuania/Female Turkey, Female Lithuania/Hungary, Female Lithuania/Netherlands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hetalia [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uma succubu e nove humanos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Talvez você já tenha ouvido falar de succubu, um demônio do sexo, mas você jamais imaginou que elas podem aparecer para os países e até mesmo ser um durante as noites. Esse é o caso de Lituânia, uma sugadora de energia durante o sexo e para a felicidade dela, todos os países são imortais.</p><p>— Mais uma noite perfeita para visitar minhas vítimas. Espera um pouco, hoje é o dia da nossa orgia!</p><p>Já é hoje? Que rápido. Enfim, ela vai se divertir bastante com eles e eu com tudo isso ou você acha que eu fico parado durante as cenas?</p><p>— Narrador, pelo amor, olha seu nível.</p><p>Como se ela pudesse falar algo de mim, mas tudo bem. Agora ela vai na casa de cada um para buscá-los, levando-os até o local do ato sexual.</p><p>As asas de tonalidades roxas e rosadas se abriram na intenção do trabalho ser mais rápido. Além disso, ela mostrou seus chifres de mesmas cores e seu rabo com ponta de coração. Não só isso, seus olhos também possuíam as cores que tanto predominavam em seu corpo de pele clara.</p><p>Além disso, sua roupa era bela, um vestido com duas coleiras curtas, mangas longas, botões, detalhes brancos no final das mangas. A saia era curta e possuía uma divisão entre as duas partes rendadas. Tudo em um tom de preto para contrastar com tantos tons claros.</p><p>Então ela começara a fazer suas oito visitas, três na Europa, três na América, uma na África e a última na Ásia, questões de quantidade, vai entender, tinha que ser europeia safada mesmo.</p><p>Tudo se iniciava em Amsterdã até estarmos em Nova Delhi. Claro, ela deixava seus parceiros em casa para não esgotar toda a sua energia antes de receber comida, pelo menos uma ação inteligente. Enfim, após ela terminar tudo, ai que começou de vez a loucura.</p><p>Ao entrar em seu quarto colocou todos em uma posição perfeita, na qual todos poderiam ser usados e usarem seu corpo. Os primeiros países ficavam no seu lado esquerdo e no seu lado direito, já a próxima dupla perto do seu pescoço, um de cada lado, a penúltima dupla era posicionada perto dos chifres, por fim, a última dupla era posicionada perto do rabo. Todos com a cabeça perto de alguma parte do corpo dela.</p><p>— Prontos? — Depois de terminar a fala, cobriu-os com as suas asas, dessa forma poderia controlar a mente deles com maior facilidade em conjunto com os olhares. Ainda que eles já estivessem controlados, senão jamais deixariam serem movidos por um demônio.</p><p>Não consigo até hoje entender como ela tem tantos locais no corpo para receber oito pessoas.</p><p>— Eu tenho cauda, dois seios, duas asas, uma vagina, um ânus, dois chifres, uma boca, um pescoço, dois ouvidos. Dava para usar mais pessoas, eu é que não aguentaria receber tanta comida.</p><p>Nunca tinha pensado nisso, mas faz sentido. E nessas horas é uma vantagem ter vagina, pena que não tenho, ou será que eu não acho uma pena? É difícil saber se de fato eu aguentaria ter.</p><p>Com seu controle mental na intensidade máxima obrigou-os a retirar todas as peças de roupas, assim como ela pôs ao chão o que a cobria.</p><p>Cada um realizava uma função, mas vou deixar bem quebrado para você não se perder, afinal, nem todos estão acostumados com esse ritmo louco dela. Enfim, o primeiro ato veio da jovem hungara, no qual ela utilizava sua língua na vagina da Lituânia, inclusive não só na vagina, como no clitóris também.</p><p>— Isso, está fazendo muito bem, serva.</p><p>Enquanto isso ocorria, sentia um dos seus mamilos ser mordido pelos dentes holandeses, junto a mordidas estadunidenses. Mas não satisfeitos, massageavam os seios dela para que seu prazer fosse aumentado.</p><p>— Perfeitos. É ótimo ver a própria estadunidense sendo servo de um país europeu, principalmente de um país europeu que já fez parte da União Soviética. Isso, sua capitalista de merda.</p><p>Durante toda essa excitação, o rabo com ponta de coração era chupado pela turca, fazendo-a quase gritar de prazer, afinal, como vocês devem saber se possuem qualquer animal com rabo, o rabo é uma das partes mais estimulantes.</p><p>Antes que pudesse pensar em algo, sentiu seus dois lados das asas serem mordidos e arranhados, o lado esquerdo pela cubana e o lado direito pelo canadense.</p><p>— Não esperava menos ah de vocês dois ah perfeitos ah!</p><p>Mas ainda faltam Egito e Índia, esses tomavam conta do pescoço e das orelhas, no entanto mesmo ela não pode ser chupada por duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo naquela área ou pode ter complicações. Por isso enquanto o egípcio mordia a região para deixar marcado, o indiano mordia a outra zona erógena.</p><p>A comida estava ótima, uma refeição de primeira qualidade, porém para a lituana não era divertido apenas receber, mas sim utilizar seu corpo para causar tanto prazer quanto em seus parceiros.</p><p>Logo ela deitou o corpo da turca, chupando a sua vagina de maneira intensa, focando principalmente no clitóris. Em conjunto a isso, a nossa succubu era chupada por Holanda e ao mesmo tempo enfiava seu rabo no ânus do holandês.</p><p>Sem que ela pudesse falar, afinal, seus lábios e sua língua estavam sendo utilizados para outros fins, eu apenas podia ver a excitação na cara dos três, não só deles, visto que Cuba e Egito ao ficarem embaixo das asas, foram arranhados pela superfície nada lisa.</p><p>Confesso que eu não aguentaria, contudo se eles são fortes o suficiente para aguentar, quem sou eu na fila do pão? Ninguém. Sério, deve doer até a alma sentir aquela ponta na sua pele, isso se não causa nenhum ferimento grave.</p><p>— Pelo visto fechei vários, falta a outra metade. E nada de ficar ai se diminuindo, verá depois se aguenta ou não, ou você acha mesmo que eu vou em sã consciência machucar meus servos? Não sou tão ruim assim, senão eu ficaria sem eles para a próxima vez.</p><p>Ela sempre tem todas as respostas, isso é assustador e sábio ao mesmo tempo, gosto disso. De qualquer forma, era a hora de acabar de vez com o resto, aqueles que ficariam na mesma situação dos anteriores, mas quem sabe de outra maneira.</p><p>Com Estados Unidos, Canadá, Índia e Hungria as coisas não foram tão diferentes, ainda que não tenham sido tão iguais também. Sei que ficou de certa forma confuso, todavia você entenderá depois.</p><p>Ao invés dela colocá-los naquela posição, digamos, estranha, ela resolveu tentar deixar de um jeito mais normal, por assim dizer. Então colocou Canadá e Hungria em cima de suas asas, enquanto Estados Unidos e Índia ficavam em seus seios.</p><p>— E você, não quer participar mesmo? É legal, acredite em mim. Enfim, já que você não me quer ainda, logo mais verá.</p><p>Não sei como eu deveria reagir a tal fala, mas tudo bem, acontece sempre, até porque eu já vi cada coisa nesses anos de narrador que você acharia horrível ou mesmo loucura.</p><p>— Quanta reclamação, narra logo a cena! Meus servos não vão aguentar tanto tempo quanto você, lembre-se de que o controle mental não dura todo tempo do mundo.</p><p>Percebo que não tenho mais como enrolar ou mesmo contar nossas histórias, mas um dia eu conto, esperem por esse dia.</p><p>Bem, após tudo isso, ela mostrou para que serve ter asas, chifres e cauda, até pelo fato de que muitos demônios, sejam eles incubus ou succubus, acabam por ter só chifres, só asas, só rabo ou mesmo uma dupla, raramente verá um com os três.</p><p>Antes que eu seja morto aqui, a pele canadense era arranhada ao mesmo tempo em que a pele húngara também sentia tal prazer. E por mais fraco que pareça, é um tipo de ato extremamente prazeroso se feito da maneira correta.</p><p>Diante disso tudo, ela fechou parcialmente as asas, de maneira que a ponta também fizesse seu trabalho naquelas peles claras, deixando-os em êxtase de maneira rápida, mal teve tempo de eu narrar.</p><p>Enquanto isso os chifres causavam sensações perfeitas nos corpos da indiana e da estadunidense, arrancando-lhes gemidos altos, como se estivessem em um mar de prazer apenas com arranhões leves.</p><p>— Isso, quero ouvir ainda mais seus sons eróticos, mostrem-nos para mim, faça-me ouvi-los de uma distância bem longa.</p><p>Com isso ela enfiou o rabo na vagina e ânus de cada um deles, sim, ela pode multiplicar seu rabo quando envolve o sexo, só nesse momento ou não teria graça.</p><p>Ao ouvir os gemidos em massa não conseguia aguentar sua felicidade e acima de tudo, sua refeição, então foi chupando cada pênis e vagina, ganhando assim uma comida deliciosa. E para não deixá-los na mão enquanto se recuperam de um sexo demoníaco, colocou-os em suas asas e os embrulhou para que pudessem dormir.</p><p>— Nem todo demônio precisa ser malvado, não é mesmo?</p><p>Com certeza, mas é a primeira vez que te vejo fazer isso, quando foi que percebeu tal necessidade, querida? E se quer tanto que eu faça sexo com você, só aceito ao levá-los de volta aos seus lares.</p><p>— Acordo fechado.</p><p>Ainda com todos embrulhados, colocou-os em cada país, em cada casa, evitando assim que eles tivessem problemas na hora de voltar. Era um acordo de fato bem realizado, como eu queria.</p><p>E vejo que eles ficarão de cama por um dia depois dessa loucura sexual.</p><p>— Obrigada por narrar isso. Aliás, peço que retire as suas roupas, oras, não era você que disse que faria sexo comigo? Pois então, vamos nessa, narrador.</p><p>Espera um pouco ai, ah! O rabo lituano penetrou meu ânus enquanto ela enfiava meu pênis dentro da vagina. Não satisfeita ela mordeu meu pescoço, além de me fazer chupar o outro rabo. Ah! Isso é muito bom Lituânia!</p><p>A intensidade do ato fazia-me perder o ritmo, contudo isso é perfeito, pena que pouco demorou para meu sêmen lotar seu útero, fazendo-me ficar sem forças.</p><p>— Obrigada e de nada. — Antes de sair, recebi um beijo e fiquei com inúmeras marcas no meu corpo com formato de coração, além de vários símbolos estranhos. — Amanhã você verá o resultado, isso se não acontecer mais rápido.</p><p>Mal tive tempo de respirar, porque coisas começaram a sair da minha cabeça, da minha parte acima do ânus, junto a uma dor imensa nas costas.</p><p>— Acordou? Olhe-se no espelho, narrador inccubu. — Eu tenho chifres com tons de azul e laranja! Asas com as mesmas cores, rabo com as mesmas cores e ponta de coração! — Bem-vindo a esse mundo, agora você também participará conosco, mas será quatro para quatro, o que acha?</p><p>Obrigado e sim, participei com toda certeza.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>